


Need a Hand?

by RealBlackWidow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Big Brother Bucky Barnes, Broken Bones, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fever, Good Peter, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I fixed it, Marvel Universe, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, running out of ideas for tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealBlackWidow/pseuds/RealBlackWidow
Summary: Peter Parker loved being spider-man, he loved it more than life itself. He wanted so bad for Mr. Stark to be proud of him. Maybe that why he would often get himself into trouble. Maybe that's why he was swinging through NYC with a fever and a stomach ache. But when his world tips drastically and he needs help and his iron-dad isn't there to help him who will give our friendly neighborhood a helping hand.





	Need a Hand?

He didn't feel good, he didn't feel good at all, not even a little bit, God his head hurt as his vision swam looking at the words on the page. He slams his book down, shutting it. Knew there was no way he was going out be able to study anymore so he slipped into his suit and slide his mask on over his face.

"Good evening Peter you seem to be running a slight fever and headache would you like me to alert Mr. Stark?" Came the gentle voice of Karen in his ears, he knew he was probably was too attached to the AI but her voice was calming and kind and sometimes a little sarcastic and silly.

"No Karen not tonight he's in Tokyo for the weekend anyway." Peter leaped into the air and tucked his body inward until at the last second flinging out and hoops web hitting a building as he took off into the fading sun. He lived for this he loved being Spiderman, the rush of the wind and the view of the city down below.

The night was pretty slow a few cat burglars, a few car thieves and a couple of muggers. Nothing to shout about about Peter was okay with that his splitting headache was getting worse and his shoulder ached from where Flash had knocked into him earlier that morning and it didn't help that this was his main arm he used for web-slinging. But his quiet night didn't last much longer, a scream hit his ears just as the ground started to tremble.

"Uh, Karen?" Peter said unsure of what was going on.

"It seems to be an earthquake, there is a building a block west it's coming down and there are workers inside!" Peter didn't even stop to think as the shaking of the ground died down he lept into action going as fast as he could seeing a building that was a few stories high and not yet complete. Contraction workings were fleeing the sight but Karen said there were a few trapped inside. He darted inside his lungs choked in efforts dust filled the air, Peter was coughing as he stumbled into the floors. Looking for anyone that may be trapped.

"ANYONE IN HERE?!" Peter yelled as he coughed hard, he found a man out cold and managed to get a pole off of him and drag him out of the place and pass him to EMT'S and darted back in, back and forth and back and forth. For 45 minutes he got people out and tried to help keep the building from collapsing he didn't want to be crushed....again.

He then heard the sirens of the police right as he was dragging the last few people out of the building no knew he needed to split, he leaped into the air and took off web-slinging. What he wasn't expecting was the aftershock, right as he landed on a lamp post when the ground seemed to buckle and temple and with Peter already pushed past exhaustion and his head tilting already he fell and fell hard hitting his knee on a bench on the way down. He bit back a scream as his knee lit on fire with a painful crunch.

"Peter your knee had sustained injuries and a mild concussion shall I alert Mr. Stark?" Came the gentle voice of Karen and maybe a tilt of worry?

"N-no...Karen, please don't..." Peter gasped in pain and agony, he shot web and tried to get onto the top of the building and crashed onto the concrete. He was in so much pain getting scraped up while crashing into the building, he told Karen again not to tell Tony he was halfway around the world he didn't want to bother him. Peter rolled onto his back and his body screamed in agony, he started to cry with all the pain he was in and he was tempted to call Tony for help but he couldn't bring himself to, couldn't care the judgment and worry on the man's face right no he was so tired he was so so tired and weak and all he wanted to do was sleep and maybe that was why he let himself drink into blackness.

***

Peter started to wake when he heard a voice, was it speaking to him? He couldn't tell, everything was spaced and thick like fog, he couldn't understand what was going on and who was speaking. The voice was deep and gruff and panic surged through him and he jolted upright and fire seemed to light his body on fire while his nerves seemed to betray him. Hands then we're there, strong but gentle. Slowing his movement the voice was speaking low and kind and Peter started picking up on what he was saying....yes it was he the voice too deep to be a woman's, but the soft tone was almost soothing.

"Kid...hey kid do not move easy now easy you're safe I am not going to hurt you easy." The voice said that over and over and over again and then he realized the reason he woke was the cold air was blowing on his face, oh God this person knew who he was!

"Calm. Down. It's okay." The voice was firm but so soft almost a rumble and Peter couldn't help but be soothed by it, the hands loosened their grip when Peter stopped trying to move. Hands moved over Peters small frame, what were they doing? Searching...searching for wounds and injuries. Was this person helping him? Yes...it was. Peter struggled for a few moments before his eyes fought openly just little slits, it was still night and the person above him had a ball cap on hanging low on the man's head, a black tee shirt hugging the man's frame. This guy was built his hair long and dark and was in a ponytail through his hat, where were this guys coat it was cold out. It was then Peter felt the warmth of the thick fabric on his chest, the man must've shrugged the coat off and laid it on him while he checked him over. It was then he saw it, the slight glint in the darkness, the silver arm that wasn't the same as last time. Seemed smoother and less painful. The red star is gone and an American flag in its place tattered and torn but still waving kinda symbolic if you asked Peter. Why was Peter so calm?! This was the Winter Soldier! A cruel monster killing machine, he had taken how many lives in cold blood but Peter knew why he trusted him. His eyes met his grey-blue eyes, they were so kind and filled with concern and worry that Peter knew this wasn't the Winter Soldier, this was James Buchanan Barnes a war vet and a good man and he was helping him.

"There are those eyes...what's your name kid," Bucky said softly as he was moving his hands down enters leg.

"P-Peter..." Man his voice sounded weak and helpless.

"Hi Peter you can call me Bucky...you got yourself in pretty bad shape you want to tell me what hurts?" Bucky said gently his eyes steady and never moving.

"My head....my knee...arm..." Bucky checked Peters knee and fire started all over again and Peter yelped trying to contain a scream.

"Okay easy sorry your knee is busted up pretty bad Peter....you also have a fever a concussion and your arm is broken I splinted it while you were unconscious now I can't fix you up here since I gather a hospital is out of the question but I am going out have to move you all right?" Peter waited for a second, could he go with him? He. Knew how Tony felt about the guy but he was being so kind to him and yes he didn't feel good and everything hurt and he was cold and so so tired...he nodded up to the man and Bucky gave a slight nod in return. He watched as Bucky shifted himself and slide his arms under Peters back and legs.

"Okay sprout...this is going to hurt but I'm going to be as gentle and careful as I can all right?" Peter nodded again and Bucky moved and lifted him gently and slowly but it still hurt and it hurt a lot Peter bit back a scream only letting the slight whimper slide through his lips. He was now pressed into Bucky's chest his coat that was so large was wrapped tightly around the small hero protecting him from the harsh winds. Bucky pulled his cap down low and started walking every shift and movement sent spikes of fiery white-hot pain through his body. Like a billion of needles were attacking him, he didn't know he was crying until the warm-cool blue eyes looked down at him. His face shadowed with the cap hiding his face, his eyes so kind how could Tony hate him? What had this man done to make him hate him so much?

"It's going to be okay all right? I'm going to fix you up...damn kid when was the last time you slept?" Peter shrugged halfheartedly he didn't even know but he felt warm and safe and it hurt so much that spots started dancing around his vision and he let himself slide into the darkness.

***

Peter didn't know how long he was out, all he knew was he. Was laying down and his arm was bound tightly to his chest, his knee was on a pillow bent in just a way that it didn't hurt and ice was packed around it. The more Peter began to feel he dealt the softness of pillows at his back and head that made him feel so good. He was slightly propped up and a thick blanket was laid over them keeping him warm and safe. He fought for a moment and got his eyes open just little slivers, the world was fuzzy for a moment everything bathed in a gentle golden light. Just enough so one could see but not too much as to wake a sleeping person. Peter let his hazy eyes search the room, it looked like an apartment he was on a couch maybe? It was at that moment his nose started to really work and Peter looked towards where the smell was and say the back of Bucky Barnes. He was cooking something, chopping up some things and tossing them in a pot his hair in a bun on his head a few strands free while the man cooking. Peter must've made a sound because he turned and looked back at him.

"Hey, sleeping beauty how you feeling?" Bucky said walking over with a mug in his hands.

"Like shit..." Peter mumbled, and Bucky laughed a deep laugh that reached his eyes.

"You're allowed to feel that way you got yourself quite the fever, not to mention a broken arm, twisted knee, and a severe sleep deprivation...I thought I was messed up." Bucky grinned and winked at the webbed hero who was pouting at the comment.

"Where?" Bucky crouched down and helped him sit up.

"My place and yes I got a new arm, The Black Panthers little sister made it for me, yes I am cured of Hydras control, and yes this is soup in this mug would you like some?" Peter shut his mouth as he answered almost every question he had, he nodded and Bucky held the mug still on the pillow while Peter used his good arm to spoon the food into his mouth. It was warm but not too hot that sent a gentle warmth through his body making him almost drowsy. Bucky smiled as Peter's head slide back a bit.

"Rest..." Peter did and fell into a deep sleep.

****

Bucky didn't know what he was doing, every bit of common sense in him told him he shouldn't have helped the kid. The kid that. Was wearing a shirt and sweats that were his, Bucky was so much larger than him the clothes seemed to swallow him, reminding him of time so very long ago. Steve had been like this kid, Steve had been fighting against the odds and dammit this kid reminded him so much like Steve it hurt Bucky.

He had patched him up and was now watching the kid sleep, he was so tired with dark circles under his eyes and the fever that was starting to break. Tony was going to kill him, but Bucky was cured and he couldn't stand there and watch the boy suffer on the streets on such a cold now to be found by God knows who doing who knows what to him yeah no thanks.

It was then Bucky heard it, he could've moved and stopped it but Bucky needed to see first, Tony busted through the door in his suit and pinned him on the wall by the neck. Bucky let him, didn't fight him, Tony's face was like thunder ass his helmet retracted.

"If you hurt one hair on his head." Tony's voice was deep like thunder, Bucky didn't fight and didn't speak he wasn't. Going to defend himself, this wasn't worth it if this is what Tony wanted he was going to have it.

"MR STARK STOP!" Tony jumped and turned and saw Peter sitting up, his arm tied to his chest the butterfly band-aids on his forehead and the big USO teeshirt he was wearing. Peters' eyes were wide in horror as he saw his mentor pinning the man who saved him by the neck on the wall. Bucky met his eyes, giving him a look that said it was okay that he wasn't going to fight him.

"NO I can't let you hurt him he saved my life and patched me up and fed me please Mr. Stark....let him go." Bucky was stunned, the boy was pleading. With a man, the kid looked up to for his life. Him, James Barnes a nobody that was forced to do terrible things that were far beyond forgiveness.

"Peter you have to understand-" Tony tried to say before the boy shut him down.

"No I understand perfectly, look Mr. Stark I look up to you like a whole lot and I don't ask for much but I am asking...I am begging please...let him go.."Bucky felt a prickle of warning came into Bucky's gut as he watched the 15-year-old hero, the kid had stopped talking and his eyes were blown wide. Bucky knocked Tony off and was by his side in seconds easing him back onto the pillows. Bucky knew this, knew what it was all too well....panic attack...he had enough of them to know what they were. Peter was in the vice grips of a horrible panic attack, he was in full on panic and Bucky needed to get him to calm down.

"Peter hey hey...." He held the teen in a gentle but firm grip, hard enough so he knew he was there and soft enough to give him comfort. Steve had done this for him, Shuri had done this for him and the King of Wakanda Tchalla had done it for him. He knew what it was like to be in a state of pure fear and to have the steady presence of a kind person.

"I'm gonna...it fell the building fell....I'm going to be crushed." Peter was working himself up, Bucky needed to calm down.

"Hey you're in my apartment, you're a little banged up but you're going to be all right you're not there anymore he cannot hurt you." Peter started to calm and 15 agonizing minutes later Bucky had calmed him enough where he could rest and sleep again. The attack draining the kid to no end, Bucky stood then and turned and met the eyes of Tony Stark...his face unreadable as he looked at the teen.

"He has PTSD..." Tony mummers softly.

"Yeah...it looked like he hadn't slept in a while when I found him." Bucky murmured back as to not wake the boy.

"He didn't tell me..." Tony sounded heartbroken, Bucky couldn't believe what was happening.

"He didn't tell anyone...I know I didn't..." Bucky gulped as he thought of the first little bit back out of the ice.

"Not even Steve?" Tony asked as the two men stepped away from the couch so that their hushed whisper wouldn't wake him.

"Especially not Steve....people you love and care about most are the people it is the hardest to tell you're struggling...you don't want to fail them...for them to be ashamed of you..." Bucky was looking at Peter, the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"I...I had no idea...Look Barnes-" Bucky stopped him.

"Don't..you had every right to be angry and hurt and upset...Steve he tries but that kid there is almost exactly like Steve when we were kids....don't apologize for nothing to be a sorry for." He met Tony's eyes then, the conflict going on the man's face.

"I hate that I can't hate you....you saved him and...are a pretty cool guy.... let's start over it may take me a while to work through it but the Avengers apart....the accords...." He stretches out his hand, "Hello my name is Tony Stark...nice to meet you." Bucky was stunned but took his hand as well.

"James Barnes...but my friends call me Bucky."

***

Peter never thought his life could flip any more times then it had but yet here he was, his fever had broken that night and his knee was almost completely healed in a few days, his arm would have to be in a sling for a few more days but he was on the mend. Tony and Bucky seemed to have an understanding with one another a mutual respect, Bucky stuck around he was still in hiding so Peter was very careful when he saw him, Bucky always came to him and never the other way around to keep him safe but that was okay. Tony was fighting to amend the accords, T'challa working with him and the lawyers to stop making the government in charge of earth heroes.

Peter still had a nightmare but not every night, he would call Bucky or Tony every time, and the one time Bucky showed up to get him from school when Flash was pushing him around...well let's say everything was calming down.

Everything was perfect...what could happen? An intergalactic space titan? Ha! That would. Be the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
